Amuzilla: A World in Crisis
by Bigpinkstudios
Summary: Life isn't normal for four teen-aged boys who run into an alien who gives them amulets that turn them into famous Kaiju from the Toho Movies and beyond to save the world from her kind. With more enemies appearing the Amuzilla team must keep on their feet to protect earth and everyone on it, even if it means giving their own lives.
1. chapters 1-3

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Everywhere you go there's destruction. Very few buildings stand in what was Salt Lake City, in those few standing are what's left of the people. They cower in fear. Once in awhile one goes out to collect resources, it's very rarely one doesn't come back. I've seen this terror for myself. The Armies of the world have tried coming in to help, but "they" keep stopping them. The alien scum that are called "the Vortaak." I thought they were fake, propaganda made for the Godzilla games that were released from 2001 to 2007. Apparently I thought wrong. If only Godzilla was real, then we'd be saved.**_

 _ **Now it's my turn to find resources. I would leave the city if I could, but then I'd be stopped by the Vortaak troops, I'd be vaporized! I can still remember the first and last time someone tried to do that. It didn't end well. It still recurs to me, like a fiendish nightmare!**_

 _ **It wasn't always like this. It was a good city, as far as a crime infested city went. Then one day, the Saucers came, they were a shiny metal, with purple lights on edges of the disks. Then tractor beams started lowering what looked like humanoids. Where they landed lights erupted and out came Kaiju. Ones I know. The destruction they caused was ungodly. People running, and screaming, only to be crushed by debris or by monster feet, or taken out by a blast, the screams, oh the terrifying screams, I remember them. It's the nightmare that greets me every time I close my eyes. I wish I could end them! The world would be so much safer if a miracle were to-**_

"Styles, it's time," said a six-foot tall, eighteen year-old boy with short messy brown hair. a seventeen year-old boy with long untidy dark brown hair closed his journal and stood up from a brick bench. "Copy that Justin." He said. Justin walked over to him. "Look, I know you're frustrated Styles, but everyone is counting on us." He said. Styles replied "I know, where's Lance and Evan?"

"Attending to the children."

"Okay, good. Now it's time to slip out."

"To collect resources right?"

"Not only that, I need to figure out how the Vortaak turn into Kaiju."

"Woah, woah, woah! Are you crazy? How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know, maybe flatter them? I'm sure they're just following orders. Got your pack dude?"

Justin shouldered his pack. "Yeah, I've got mine." He said. Styles shouldered his pack, he called it his "lucky pack," it really was just his favorite. "Good," he said "grab some recon gear, or binoculars if you insist. We're going." Justin grabbed some binoculars. "I don't like where this is heading." He said.

The two exited the building through two big copper colored doors. No one is sure why Vortaak never break in to finish the survivors off. Maybe it's because they have sick twisted minds. Or there is someone in higher power that has a heart and compassion for mankind. One thing is for sure, Styles, Justin, Evan and Lance were determined to wipe out the Vortaak, if they could.

Styles and Justin were walking through the debris covered streets, avoiding whatever got in their path. In the distance there was smoke clouds rising from long fallen buildings. There were flattened cars, cars thrown astrew, and some exploded. In the sky hovering was one of the many Vortaak motherships. Styles and Justin were walking when they heard a humming noise. "Crap," Styles said, "take shelter!"

The two hid behind some tall debris, and a search ship flew overhead passing the two. "Okay," Justin said, "that was too close!" Styles replied "I agree. Let's get our mission done first. Find a guard." he started walking. "How are you sure this will work?" Justin said.

"It's gonna have to."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Then I don't know what."

"Yeah that's reassuring."

"There's hardly anything that does."

Justin stopped Styles. "Bro, I can't have you go in so recklessly," He said "I don't want to see you killed." Then there was a loud crumbling sound. The two looked up and saw a giant three headed, gold dragon searching around. Styles whispered, "Get inside that building." The two ran across the street inside a building. It was dark. "I don't believe it," Styles said, "It's King Ghidorah. I never saw that one used in the attack." "And that means?" Justin asked.

"That means something is wrong."

"How wrong?"

"Well, I don't know, there hasn't been anything happening serious enough."

"Maybe with them there is."

"Wait, did you hear something?"

"Yeah, what do you think it was?"

"Hold on, I got a flashlight."

Styles started rummaging in his backpack. "You sure you have it?" Justin asked. Styles produced a flashlight. He turned it on. They heard a noise from behind some debris. Styles moved slowly towards the blocks of concrete

He quickly jumped behind the debris pointing his light. Nothing. Then there was a rustling sound in the other corner. Styles flipped around and pointed the light, something ran. Styles held out his hand to the side. "Hand me a bat." Styles said. Justin did so and took the flashlight. Styles had both his hands on the handle. It was held close to his right side.

"Is there anybody here" he said. A scared female voice answered, "Yes."

"Can you show yourself?"

"I prefer not."

"Please, I'm looking for resources and survivors."

"Promise you won't hurt me, no matter what?"

Justin and Styles looked at each other questionably. Styles replied, "alright, I promise." "Okay," the voice said, "I'm coming out." A tall slender woman stepped out. She had a purple jumpsuit with silver armor on her shoulders and lower arms, silver high heel boots, Long brown hair escaped from her silver cone helmet, her skin was a light cream color., and the most disturbing detail was her solid black eyes and claws. Styles and Justin stepped back in fear. "You're a Vortaakian." Justin said. Styles said, "It's still Vortaak. So this is why you wanted me to promise that?" She replied, "Yes."

"I shouldn't of, give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to death."

"If I were to harm you I would of already."

"Anything else?"

"Kill me and they will finish off everyone in this city."

"Why is that?"

"I'm the princess. My name's Aretta."

"Wait, is that why there's a Ghidorah looking around in the city? Because of you?"

"Yes. I took something from them that they want back."

"Why would you do that? I thought all Vortaak were out to kill humanity."

They sat down on the ground. Aretta said, "I'm not against humans. It's my mother who is. I see curiosity, Intelligence, wonder, and passion in humans. She sees Hatred, envy, betrayal, and evil in them." "But that doesn't explain why they're after you." Justin said. She replied "I took some of the items they use to turn into Kaiju." She held out four metal eyes on chains. "These are amulets," she said, "They grant the holder the power to turn into any known Kaiju. If they find me, they'll execute me and take these. These ones are very special though, these are the most powerful amulets. I'm giving these to you. These other two need to go to two more others. Do you know any?" Styles replied, "Yeah I do. It's gonna have to be Lance and Evan. I don't know if my brothers are ready yet. Can we get ahold of three or four more?"

"They have to be made. Earth has the resources, but it won't be easy. I can supply with the energy source, but you need to get metal and chain or rope."

"Then it's settled, we'll get the materials later, but I need to get resources for the survivors."

"Then I guess you'll take these and go.'

"Aretta, do you have one?"

"It's on my arm."

"Then come with us."

She looked surprised. "Wait," she said, "What?" Justin replied, "You heard him, you're one of us now." Aretta smiled. They got up and slowly walked out side. Styles and Justin looked around for any sentries. The coast was clear. They ran to a Wal-mart down the street and got the supplies needed. As the three were walking back to the refuge the ground started to shake. They stopped. "They found us." Aretta said. Out of the ground down the street in front of them a giant plant with four venus fly trap-like tentacles and an alligator like head with a glowing belly came out of the ground. The tentacles were making whale cries. "Biollante," Styles said calmly, "Aretta, how do these amulets work?" "Dude," Justin said scaredly, "in this situation you're still calm?" Styles replied, "I'm scared witless here, and I'm doing what I must. Now Aretta I need to know how." Aretta answered, "Just think of the Kaiju you want to be. But the amulet hasn't bonded with you yet, so you need to say it." "Okay," he said, "you two get far away from me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Be something I fantasized as a kid. GO!"

Justin and Aretta took off in the opposite direction and the giant monster began to move forward slowly. Styles stared at it and yelled "HEY, LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS! DOWN HERE!" The monster look down at Styles and stopped. It let out a terrible, high pitched roar. Styles continued to look the beast in the eye. "You think I'm scared?" he said, "let me show you real fear." He thrusted out his amulet in his hand and yelled a single word. "GODZILLA!"

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Justin and Aretta reached the refuge through an alternative route. People were gathered outside. They turned around and saw Biollante only. It was staring where Styles's location is. "Aretta," Justin said, "I think something went wrong." Aretta replied, "First time use, it's a delayed action." People started screaming. Then there was a light where Styles was.

Styles could feel a rush of power. There was light erupting around him. It went from white to blue, then he felt himself changing. The weird thing was it wasn't hurting as back spikes erupted from him, the power flowing through every inch of his veins. Then he started getting bigger. His mouth elongated into a black snout. His teeth became sharp. His fingers became four fingered claws. his feet morphed too and then he grew a tail. Finally the light died down and he was staring at Biollante at eye level. He let out a fierce roar.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them. right there, just right there was Godzilla! Freaking Godzilla! Everyone just stood in shock as the two kaiju were staring each other down. "They're sizing each other." Aretta said. "What?" Justin asked. Aretta replied, "when two kaiju meet each other face to face they size themselves. Styles is studying for how powerful Biollante is. Biollante is studying for the size difference. You see most Vortaak judge by size, not power. It's a fatal flaw. But I've never seen this kaiju Styles is." Justin smirked, "Then Biollante is in trouble," he said, "this is the legendary Godzilla, king of the monsters, Styles will know how to beat Biollante."

Once Biollante was done sizing it roared at Godzilla raising itself to full height. It towered over him. He roared back. They charged clashing at midpoint. Godzilla grabbed Biollante's sides with his powerful claws. Biollante's tentacles bit at Godzilla's arms and started draining blue energy from him. Godzilla roared in pain. Godzilla's back spikes started to flash blue then went a steady blue. Out of his mouth a blue atomic ray shot out striking Biollante's throat piercing clear through. Biollante released and moved back a little in pain. It was having trouble breathing, then the throat sealed up. It healed!

Biollante then had a fire in its eye and shot an acid spit onto Godzilla's face blinding him. Biollante grabbed Godzilla's arms and legs with its tentacles and lifted him in the air and started draining the energy again ,but even faster. Aretta had a scared look face on her. "We have to help him," She said, "he's going to die at this rate." Justin ran off towards the fight. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Aretta said. Justin looked back at her and replied, "I'M GOING TO HELP HIM! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" As soon as Justin was closer to the fight he held out his amulet in front of him and mumbled, "You better work." Then he stopped and thrusted out the amulet and yelled, "KIRYU!"

A yellow light erupted around Justin and he began to change almost like Styles. Now where he stands was a robot that looked like Godzilla. The sun hit his gunmetal body and reflected onto Godzilla. When Biollante noticed this it turned its head and glared at Kiryu. It turned around to face the new threat and dropped Godzilla. Godzilla tried to get up, but had to wait until the energy renewed itself. Another yellow light came out of Kiryu's shoulders and arms. When the light died down shortly after Kiryu had laser cannons on his shoulders and machine guns on his lower arms. His eyes flashed to red entering his rampage mode. He charged at Biollante and jumped into the air and landed a down punch across Biollante's face.

Biollante stumbled back in pain. Kiryu faced Biollante and opened his chest to reveal a triple maser cannon. His mouth and cannons all lit up yellow. and Kiryu unleashed a devastating laser attack onto Biollante. Biollante tried to defend with the acid attack, but it was futile and the blast hit it damaging it badly. It tried to charge, but it was stopped by an unknown force, Behind Biollante was Godzilla holding its back. Godzilla's back lit up red and he aimed for Biollante's head. Biollante struggled to break free, but failed to do so. Godzilla's mouth lit up red and then a red spiral ray erupted from his mouth completely obliterating Biollante's head. The giant plant fell forward dead. Godzilla and Kiryu roared in triumph. Then they lit up and disappeared.

Justin and Styles were in the middle of the road leaned forward from exhaustion. "Well," Styles said through short breath, "that could've gone better." Justin replied, "Yeah, I agree." They looked down the road to see Aretta and two more running toward them. The one on her left was short, wore blue glasses, and had short brown hair, that's Evan. The one on her right was taller, still shorter than Styles, had short brown hair under a Call of Duty Black Ops III beanie, and he wore a hoodie, that's Lance. They stopped a few feet from them.

Aretta stepped forward. She looked at Justin and Styles with happiness. "You did it," she said, "you've started the salvation of mankind. Evan and Lance stepped forward. Styles smiled and said, "You two are going to need these." He tossed the remaining two amulets to them. They caught them and looked back at the two. "Well." Lance said. Evan asked, "What are these for?" Arreta turned and kneeled down to his level and whispered the answer in his ear. "Oh," he said, "Lance we can turn into Kaiju now." Lance replied, "I think I figured that out."

Justin said, "What happens next?" Then an army of Vortaak saucers flew overhead at a startling speed. Then the sounds of explosions filled the air. Then the mothership emitted a hologram of a woman who looked like Aretta, but older. She had a look of anger on her face. She spoke in a tyrannical manner. "Attention all Earth scum! You have taken some things away from me. First is my daughter! Then there's also some items with her I believe that four of you already possess. How do I know this? Well it's not everyday one of my elite soldiers are eliminated!

"If I don't see these things back in my possession in five hours, I will eliminate Earth! Don't upset me if you know what's good for you. Oh and if you bring me the ones who possess these four amulets," a picture of the amulets appeared, "I will let you all free for a short period of time. Which is about twenty years. Don't make me wait. Porticia out." The hologram disappeared and screams filled the city. Dark times were finally upon them ten fold.

Evan looked at Styles and asked, "What are we going to do?" Styles looked out in the distance, stupid autism, he thought. "Aretta will turn us in." he said Aretta stepped back in fear. "What," she asked, "how can I do that? I don't want to, for the past hour I've felt what it's like to be human, I've felt fear, happiness, love, and friendship. I'm not gonna throw that away!" "Wait," said Justin, "who'd you feel love for?" Styles threw up his right hand and said, "Before I got interrupted. Aretta is going to turn us in, so we can save these people and might get out of this alive. We're all going except for Justin. He will go and connect all of the Vortaak sound systems and start playing some metal, only play it when we go into monster forms and then join us. But what I have in mind will make the queen mad, and when it's done, Aretta might have control of her race. So let's do it."

Everyone agreed and Justin departed to do his job. The others were walking down the street. "Hey Aretta," Styles said, "Where's the queen's throne?" Aretta answered, "My mother placed it on the tallest building to get a view of the carnage." Evan replied, "Well that's unsanitary." they found the tallest building and headed in its direction, within two blocks they had to hide from civilians looking for them. After another three blocks, they hid inside a building from a Kaiju search soldier. Then another five blocks they reached the tallest building.

They looked up. Styles said, "Well that's gotta be at least a hundred floors, I hope the elevator is working, cause I'll be dead by floor twenty." Evan replied, "I'll carry you." Styles looked at Evan, "No way." he said. They entered the building. The walls was a maroon color, there was checkered tiling on the floor. Next to the stairs on the left were two metal doors. The elevator looks alright. Lance looked at the desk clerk.

He was a bald man in his mid 50's, he had really let himself go. He wore a green uniform and square spectacles on his face. Lance asked, "Does the elevator work?" The clerk smiled and answered, "Yeah they're in perfect condition, But I wouldn't go to the top of the building, there are aliens up there who kill people like you and me." Evan looked at him and said, "You think? What have we been going through for two months?" Styles snapped at Evan, "He's been living under a rock, leave him alone. Thank you sir."

The TV wasn't lying, there was an actual crisis, and it hit close to home. On the couch watching it was a child who resembled Styles, only with short hair, his name is Tymen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Salt Lake was taken by aliens, and in some shots he saw Kaiju he recognized. But the real blow was it happened the same day his brother was in the city.

That was a couple months ago, now the screen flashed Godzilla appearing and attacking Biollante, then Biollante quickly gained the advantage, and then Kiryu appeared and both of them defeated Biollante. There was a commotion outside. Tymen ran out to see a weird person running from two men in purple jumpsuits and silver armor.

The weird person bumped into him, Tymen quickly ushered him inside the apartment. The soldiers passed without a clue. "Those look like Vortaak," Tymen said, "but that isn't possible. They're video game characters." The stranger spoke, "They're as real as you and I, thank you human." Tymen looked at the crouched stranger, "You speak like you're an alien." He replied, "I am an alien to your kind." He stood up,he had a masculine body, His hair was long and in rows, his ears were pointed, his skin a gravel color, and over his right eye was a nasty scar, and his hands were bladed claws, he had nostrils where his nose would be, if he had one, his left eye was yellow with a slit in the middle, his black beard was a small spike on his chin, and around his neck was an amulet in the shape of an eye.

He put his arm on his chest and bowed, then he spoke with pointed teeth, "My name is Reerack, I am an Elixen. Last of my kind sadly." "So," Tymen said cooly, "What were they after you for?" Reerack smiled and replied, "I escaped their prison and stole some experimental amulets from them."

"What do these amulets do?"

"The let you turn into Kaiju as long as it is known somewhere."

"That explains the ones in Salt Lake."

"You think that's bad, the Vortaak have some bounty over human heads for doing the same thing. I have a list right here." He gave Tymen the list. Tymen's eyes widened, "My brother and his friends." Reerack smiled fiendishly, "Then you are worthy of one of these." He held out an amulet, "gather your family and someone related to one of his friends."

 _ **Chapter 3**_

It took the elevator half an hour to reach the top floor. The five stepped out and stretched. Aretta needed to especially since she is Six and a half feet tall and had to crouch just not to hit her head. Evan said "Wow aren't elevators supposed to be fast?" "Shhh, quiet," Aretta said, "Soldiers are listening."

They snuck down to the end of the hall. "Alright," Styles said, "We need to find the stairs to the roof. Aretta, remember, you've gotta make it look like you captured us. Alright? Let's split up and look for the stairs quietly, take the walkie-talkies to communicate. If you get into trouble use the code word 'crap baskets.' Alright, go." After everyone grabbed their communication devices, they split into teams of two until they did another split.

Evan took a hall on the left. He was creeping through slowly until he saw a door that wasn't wood. He twisted the handle on the metal door and opened it. His eyes lit up with surprise and then a broom fell on his head. "Seriously," he said in anger, "They were too lazy to put Janitor on the door?" he put the broom back in the closet and quietly closed the door. He continued down the hall.

Lance took a hall on the right of the one Evan traveled down. He went until he heard a noise. He paused to listen. It sounded like loud, rapid thumping. It grew louder until a big dog turned the corner and ran into him, causing Lance to flip five feet in the air. The dog continued down the hall. Lance yelled at it, "Oh yeah, I never liked you anyways clumsy!" He got up and then heard a gun cock behind him. Lance pushed the button on his communicator and said, "Crap baskets."

Then a man said behind him, "You lost kid?" Lance replied, "A little, just looking for stairs to the roof." Then the man said, "Why would someone like you be stupid enough to go up there and mess with those aliens?" Lance had a confused look, then a sudden realization came upon him. The man then said, "You can turn around and face me, I won't shoot."

Lance turned around to face a mid-age man in a white T-shirt, Levis, and brown boots. he had a black beard and no hair on top of his head. His face showed age and hardship. "Uh," said Lance, "It wasn't my plan to go up there. It was his." he pointed at the hall as Styles, Evan and Aretta ran in. They stopped behind the man. He turned and faced them and said, "So, you've got an idea to beat those aliens, although where I stand you're the enemy 'cause of that alien with you." Styles's right hand was clenching his amulet. Aretta put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head in a warning way. She stepped forward towards the man. "If you think I'm the enemy," she said putting her arms out, "then shoot me. Then we'll see who's the real enemy. If you're on the side that wants to keep the world safe from my mother and her army, then don't shoot."

The man lowered his rifle. He smiled and there was a twinkle in his eye. "Come with me." he said beckoning them into his apartment. They followed him into his living room and all took a seat. "That," he said, "Is the first time I've heard of an alien trying to stop its own kind." "Yeah," said Styles, "took me by surprise when I first met her. But I have a question. Who are you?" The man replied, "My name is Ruben Quinn. I'm an ex-military soldier."

"Why are you an ex-militant."

Ruben pointed at his ceiling. "They are the reason," he said, "the day the ships arrived, my squad tried to stop them, but, they overpowered us. My entire squad was eliminated and I was the survivor. So in depression, I retreated here to my home. Then a week later, miss black-eyed ruler put her throne above my home. So If there was a way to defeat them, I would do it. Now I'm going to ask you, what can you do to defeat them?"

Styles looked at Lance and Evan, then at Aretta. Aretta nodded as though she read his mind. Styles sighed then faced Ruben, but, no words came out of his mouth. Aretta then spoke up, "We have these amulets that I stole from my mother that will make us change into kaiju." Ruben replied, "What are Kaiju?" "They are giant monsters," Evan answered, "Kaiju is the japanese name for them. The Vortaak have been using Kaiju we've seen from the old Godzilla movies."

"Godzilla huh? You mean that famous movie monster who is no longer popular?"

"Uh, yeah that's the one, but, that's not the point, we have the way beat this alien race and continue on."

"Hey, do you even know what is up there?"

"No actually. We haven't even got a clue, all we know is the queen is up there."

"Well, I'm gonna help you, follow me, and I'll show a vantage point to spy on them."

"Styles, what do you say?"

Styles replied, "Why not? He hates them as much as we do. Oh...er, no offense Aretta." "It's alright," Aretta said, "it's time I overthrow my mother." Styles then said, "Uh, right, I need to contact Justin." he pushes the button his walkie talkie, "Hey bro, we have a change of plans, get that music ready, but we'll have to signal you when we're ready." The walkie talkie then spoke, "What song do you want me to play?" Styles replied, "Indestructible by Disturbed." Justin replied, "AWESOME!"


	2. Chapters 3-4

**_Hey guys it's the author. So this part will just be a post of the rest of chapter 3 and all of chapter four, please excuse the slowness of release, I am a little procrastinate and I'm also dealing with life and my YouTube channel, so I'm very busy, my schedule is freeing up until I start work though, so hold on. - Many thanks, BigPinkStudios_**

They exited the building and went to a parking lot a few blocks away. They traveled all the way to the top of the lot. Ruben was looking through a pair of binoculars. "So why did you trust that friend with that task?" He asked. Styles answered, "He isn't the stealthiest out of us, and he's the only one who doesn't know how to disarm guns. So what's the situation?"

"Well, you caught them on a good day.

"Meaning what?"

"Well, whenever I get bored, I come up here to see what they're up to."

"Okay, that's creepy."

"Not if you're getting to know the enemy. Anyways, there's only two guards and the queen. Whatever you guys did, the soldiers are looking for you."

"Then we better get this done before they start executing civilians. Aretta you make it look like you captured us. Evan, Lance you take the guards' guns away from them. Ruben, I need you to find the remaining soldiers and have them clear civilians, because things are about to get monstrous." Evan raised his hand, "Hey, do I get to go monstrous?" Lance replied, "Yeah, we all do."

"Oh, Okay."

"This is gonna be a long mission."

Chapter 4

Styles, Evan, Lance, and Aretta reached the top of the stairs and waited by the door. Styles, Evan and Lance had their hands placed behind their backs. Aretta pushed the button on her communicator "Start the music in two minutes." She then opened the door and pushed them onto the roof. There were two guards at the door and at the other end of the roof sat the queen.

The queen looked at Aretta in a sneer. "So," she said, "you came crawling back to me." Aretta replied with, "These are the Earth rats that stole the amulets, I simply set out to capture them." "Hm," the queen said, "You show more results than your brothers. You shouldn't mind then if I execute these three right here, right now. Guards, this business is too dirty for a queen. KILL THEM!"

Evan whispers to Styles, "So what's your big plan now?" he replied, "You remember how to disarm handguns?" Evan answered, "Yeah, but not laser guns…"

"Don't ask them if they have laser guns, just do it! It's the same concept."

"Okay."

Evan gives Styles a sheepish look. The two guards pulled out silver, gleaming laser guns with purple energy glowing from the sides. Styles and Evan glanced at eachother, then grabbed the tops of the guns, pointed them to the ground and simultaneously punching them in the face, and yanking the guns from the guards and shooting them off the roof. One let out a Wilhelm scream and the other screams like a girl.

"Styles," Evan said holding the gun, "what should I do with the gun now?" "Just get rid of it," he replied, at that moment the sirens in the song started, "Everyone jump off the building and turn into kaiju, Lance and Evan you two need to shout the name of the kaiju since it's your first time." Evan and Styles tossed the guns over the edge and they all jumped. Lance shouted, "Legendary Wolfman!" and Evan shouted, "Random flying Kaiju!" Evan transformed into a giant, bladed bat named 'Bagorah' and Lance turned into a giant, yellow, bipedal wolf with massive claws. Styles transformed into Godzilla. As Lance and Styles landed the ground shook underneath them. Evan flew overhead and Aretta was nowhere to be seen. Kiryu was spotted in the distance. Then a giant golden dragon with one head, two arms, a crown of spikes, and a slim body passed over Bagorah. Aretta has taken on the form of what appeared to be a Ghidorah, only not.

At that moment lights erupted from all over the remaining city. Out rose giant mantises, spiders, lobsters with stalky eyes, and more, smaller Biollante. They roared in challenge at the five heroic kaiju. They all roared in return and advanced on all the enemies. The Wolfman reached a lobster, named Ebirah, first and slammed both of his mighty fists on its head, and then he kicked it as far as a football field would be in kaiju size. The Ebirah erupted into a purple light and disappeared. Wolfman's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't Worry," Aretta's voice rang out in the heroes' head, "It's not dead, you knocked out the amulet's user." Bagorah looked angrily at the Ghidorah and Evan's voice rang out, "We could talk to each other and you didn't tell us?" "Hey it's not like I have an instruction manual on these amulets." She replied. Kiryu could be seen in the distance lighting mantises, Kamacuras is what they're called, aflame with his lightning ray. Godzilla was laying waste to Kumonga, the spiders, Ebirah, Kamacuras, and Biollante in a sweeping atomic ray. Godzilla faced the Ghidorah and spoke "Arreta can I contact Reuben?" She nodded. He then faced the building where Reuben was at, which is the one they used to spy on the Vortaak. "Reuben, how many people live on the top floor with you?" Reuben walked to the edge holding the leash to the dog that flipped Lance and yelled, "It's been just me since the Vortaak took the roof!" "Good." Godzilla faced the apartment skyscraper and let off an atomic ray disintegrating the roof and first floor.

All the kaiju without warning stopped and stood in horror at the sight of what just happened The queen, the queen who had been in rule since they were infants had just been decimated by an earth scum kaiju! In defeat all the Vortaak lit up and disappeared from sight. The hero kaiju all roared in victory and changed back to their human forms.

They all ran and met each other in the center of the battlefield. "Boom!" Justin yelled out, "Now that's what I call an ass kicking," said Lance, "Language!" called Evan. "Sorry," Lance said. "That was an insane move bro." Justin said to Styles, who sheepishly smirked and said, "I thought it would be the best idea." Aretta came running in. She looked at Styles and said, "Thank you, for helping me." she then walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. Styles's face went red and he turned his back on everyone as they laughed. Once he regained his composure he turned and said, "No. thank you for giving us the chance to fight back." Reuben walked up on the scene with the dog happily padding behind him. "That," he said, "was the gutsiest move I've seen." "Thank You sir." Styles said saluting Reuben. Reuben waved to Styles to put his arm down and said, "I should be saluting you. I'm going out of retirement and I think I'll start up a program. An official government funded Amuzilla program." "Amuzilla huh," Styles said, "I like the sound of that."

Lance gave the dog an angry look. "What's the thing's name?" he asked. Reuben replied, "Oh him, that's my companion, I named him Sarge." Styles and Justin held back a laugh. "What?" Reuben said. Styles replied, "Sorry. You named him a position in the military," he turned to Aretta and asked, "So what happens to you?" She replied, "I would go and rule the Vortaak, but forget that, I'm staying here! You guys are too much fun. Don't worry, I have a brother, we're on the same page. So basically he wanted this too."

The heroes walked into the distance talking to each other. All relieved that they finally get to go home. Not a thought dawned on them that things could be different. They all thought it was over…. Or was it?

 _ **I know it seems over and it was a lazy way to end things, but bare with me, there are more chapters on the way. So if you enjoy this please sit tight I'm working on more material to feed your minds and eyes with mind blowing stories! Oh and feel free to make fanfics of this, make your own Amuzilla story, let's get an army! Thanks for the support - BigPinkStudios**_


	3. Chapter 5

The sky was filled with retreating Vortaak spacecraft. The survivors watched in cheer as the aliens left the planet in defeat, taking the barriers with them. Reuben managed to reach the Government via com link. The heroes sat on top of a building waiting for Reuben to return.

Reuben strolled up to heroes with good news. "I was able to get you a private jet to take you back home," He said, "And I got the President's approval to start your team, but, you must have a uniform, you can decide what they look like." Justin put his hand on Styles's shoulder and said, "I think Styles knows what to do." "Good," Reuben said, "Let's get to the jet."

The jet landed on a straight part of I-15, which was surprisingly still intact. Everyone climbed inside and buckled up, except Styles who paused to take one last look at the fallen city. Aretta stepped out and took a look. "I remember how amazing this place was when my race arrived," she said, "And now thanks to my mother's actions it's destroyed. So why the look of sadness?" "Well," Styles replied, "I was born near this place, this city was home until I moved when I was 13, from then on I met my friends, we became like brothers quickly. And now you came in and threw everything out of balance. It's hard on someone like me for change, but I've learned to deal with it."

"I'm going to have to research Autism aren't I?"

"Probably. It can be a blessing and a curse."

"Come on, we need to get going."

"Right."

They went inside and closed the door. The jet took off five minutes later. It ascended at a steady rate then leveled out. Inside everyone was chatting happily. "Man thank goodness that's over." Said Lance leaning back in his seat. "Yeah," Justin said in agreement, "I just can't wait to get home and return to life." "Well," Evan said, " One thing is for sure I'm changing these clothes when I get back. Hey Styles, what are you gonna do when you get back?" Styles replied, "I'm gonna take a shower then I'm gonna spend time with my brothers."

"Cool, hey where's Aretta going?"

"She can stay with my family, we have plenty of space for one more."

Aretta looked at Styles in disbelief. "Really," She said, "But I thought you lived in the smallest space compared to everyone else." "Well," said Styles, "I just thought I had the better environment you know?" Reuben walked in and told them they'll be landing in thirty minutes. Everyone reached for their seatbelts and Styles paused when he was about to strap in. "What is it now?" Justin asked? Styles replied in shock, "I've lost weight. That's unbelievable, I was fat and weighed Two-hundred and fourteen pounds. Now I'm thin? Man crisis can really change someone huh?" Everyone laughed. Soon the plane landed and everyone got and stretched. Styles walked up to Aretta and said, "Welcome to Cedar City, our hometown. You'll notice it's not very big, but hey it's home."

Evan then said, "We should probably check in with our families to make sure everything's cool." "That's a good idea," Justin said, "We'll just have to find a ride to get to our homes." evan said, "Well i can't call, my phone's dead" Styles then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hit the power button and the screen came to life with a logo that read ZTE GRAND X4. "This is why I shut mine off," he said, "Good, I still have service. Here you go man." He handed Evan the phone. Evan dialed up his parents and waited for them to answer, no one answers. He then hung up and tried calling his brother, David's phone, he waited, but to no prevail. He handed the phone back to Styles and said, "No one is answering, what gives?" Then Styles's phone rang and he answered, "Hello? Okay, Evan it's your parents, and they sound worried." Evan put the phone to his ear, panic welling up inside him "Hello?" he said, his mother over the phone replied, "Evan thank goodness you're alright, We can't find David, he never came home yesterday, he said he was going to go hang out with Styles's brothers." "Okay, I'll try to find him." Evan replied and hung up.

Evan handed back the phone, "I'll try my dad" Styles said, he dialed his father's number, "Hey, I'm back in the city, are my brothers home? What? That can't be good. Alright I'll try," he hung up, "My brothers are gone as well." "So," said Lance, "now what?" Reuben stepped up behind them and cleared his throat, "Before we can do anything, you must meet with the POTUS and congress and get their approval of your team."

"And when will that be happening?"

"You all leave first thing tomorrow, just go home and get some rest."

Styles then spoke up, "Hey, let's just all crash at my place since it's the closest." Everyone agreed. Later that night they were all sitting on the floor in Styles's room. A look of loss on all their faces, Styles could be seen fiddling with a NECA Godzilla 94 figure while talking with the others, "So Aretta," he said, "Sorry about having to lend you some of Justin's clothes, he was the only close to your height." "Hey," she replied, "Don't sweat it, it's nice and comfy." she was sitting cross legged barefoot, with a pair of black sweats and a black t-shirt. "So what will we do once we get approved?" she asked. Lance answered her, "If we get approved, politics here suck, they hardly agree on anything. But I can tell you we will find those five little pains." "Yeah," said Styles leaning back against wall looking at his blue Jackson guitar, "You summed that up perfectly, well we should probably get some sleep. Aretta, you get the bed."

"Why do I get the bed? It's yours after all."

"Because you're a woman and it's the gentleman thing to do."

"Earth customs are so strange."

Everyone got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. Aretta of course took the bed. But that night would be a strange one for Styles.

At first there was darkness then Styles was surrounded by a pillar of light. _Where am I?_ He thought. _I must be dreaming. But it feels so real._ Then he heard a sinister laugh. Another pillar of light appeared and it showed the worst sight possible. All of his friends were on the ground motionless, they appeared beaten badly, Justin was in a pool of blood. Evan was laying there with his glasses broken in front of him. Aretta had a hole through her stomach. Lance was still alive but, was shaking uncontrollably. Styles ran to him and stopped in front of his view. "Lance," he said, "what happened?" Lance looked up and replied weakly, "She's still alive, go before-" then a claw pierced his chest and Styles watched his last breath as he left his body.

Then Vorticia stepped out of the shadow. "That will be enough from you my dear," she said in a sneer, then she looked at Aretta, "if you hadn't betrayed me daughter, I would have let you live."

"You monster!"

"I'm not the monster here human, you are the one that got in the way."

"I did what was right you fascist dictator!"

"You think you did what was right? I actually considered sparing you pathetic creatures but, now I'm going to kill every last one you. Country by country. Such a shame too, it was fun making you all hide in fear, oh well guess I'll have to enjoy wiping you all out while I can."

"Good luck with that."

"And why is that pet?"

"You're just a memory, a dream."

She then chuckled, "Oh that is where you are wrong. I merely just connected to your dreaming minds, I am alive. You see, when you blasted the building I used Gigan's teleportation ability to escape but, it happened so fast I was caught under the rubble of the building."

"What? Impossible! It doesn't matter what you do we will stop you!"

She chuckled again, "The reason I didn't fight was because you weren't worth getting my hands dirty. But now I know what you're capable of, I'll finish you all myself. So sweet dreams, enjoy them while they last!" and with that she impaled Styles and everyone woke up with a start.

They all looked at each other in disbelief. Evan shakingly put on his glasses and said, "Did we all just die?" Lance nodded then started shivering. Justin was checking to see if he was still intact. Aretta lifted her shirt just high enough to see her stomach was alright. Styles grabbed an Ultimate FX lightsaber and got up, put his shoes on and walked outside. Once outside he ignited the green blade and started swinging in form. The blade's whirring soothing him. After five minutes he turned the saber off. Calmly he turned to face the others. They were just calmly staring. "What?" he said, "It calms me down when I have a panic attack. The sun is coming up, we better get ready."


End file.
